A Devil's Game
by alexkarevjc7
Summary: What happened on one cold, snowy night changed everything. She never knew she would be faced with this kind of challenge. He had given her a mission. She would have carried it out too, except she never expected to fall in love with her target...
1. December 24, 1981

**CHAPTER 1  
><strong>**December 24, 1981**

**i.**

It was a cold, frosty evening. The sound of bells and voices could be heard in the distance. In the small village of Lavenham, the houses were covered in blankets of snow, with their lights still glowing through the kitchen and dining room windows. Tree lights were barely visible through groups of people, cider and mince pies. In such a small village, there is hardly any room for enemies. Everyone knew everything about everyone else. There were also, the few, who were lucky to create a stronger bond than most. As was the case with Lily and James Potter, who had met William and Alexandra Granger during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had grown up together, and when the Grangers realized that they were expecting Hermione, they had hoped she and Harry would get along. The two families had done practically everything together, it only seemed fit they raise their children together as well.

"Alexandra, dear, are you just about ready? I told James we would meet them at the Johnson's house at seven o'clock."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm coming. Did you already take Hermione over to Lily's house?" she replied as she walked down the wood stairs.

"Yep, we're all set to go."

He held out his hand to his wife, and they walked out the front door together. Little did they know it would be the last time they ever stepped foot in their house…

**ii.**

"Will! Alexandra! How great of you to come! Come on in, please!" Mrs. Johnson greeted her guests at the door.

The party had been going on for a while now; laughter and music ringing through the air. The Grangers spotted the Potters, and walked over to join them in conversation. As they approached, another companion joined the circle.

"Ah! James! And of course dear Lily, how are you tonight?"

"Remus! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged the newcomer and watched him shake hands with James.

"I'm fine, but how is dear Harry?"

James responded, "He's doing great, a year old now! He's back at the house with Hermione."

As he said this, Lily happened to glance over to their house, and saw the glowing light on the second floor. She smiled at the thought of Hermione and Harry. As she was returning her gaze to the party, she caught a glimpse of a hooded figure entering their house through the front door.

"James!" Lily gasped and grabbed her husband's arm in shock. James followed his wife's gaze, and his face hardened.

"So sorry," James excused them from the conversation.

Both families ran to the Potter's house. On the way out however, they got split up. The Grangers ran to the front door, only to meet their terrible fate the second they crossed the threshold. Two flashes of green light lit the house and in just seconds, they were gone. Lily and James reached the back door of their house, gasping for breath.

"Lily, go protect the children! I'll stay and fight him off!"

"James…"

"Go! Now!"

Without another word, Lily turned and ran upstairs into Harry's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Both Harry and Hermione were crying loudly. Lily held Harry in her arms, and tried to comfort Hermione as well. She heard James scream, followed by a thud. Fear regained its place in Lily's eyes, now spilling tears. Her back was to the door. _BOOM!_ The door burst open; Lily turned around frantically. The last thing she remembered seeing was Harry's face, and then a bright flash of green.

Harry, though too young to understand what was happening, had teary eyes. He watched as the hooded figure approached the crib next to his; as the stranger pointed what looked like a twig to little Hermione's face and shouted something. An explosion sounded and as far as he could tell, Hermione had not been hurt. He stared as the figure stumbled backwards, then turned the twig onto him. However, the exact same thing happened again. The stranger then picked up Hermione, and Harry heard a loud _CRACK! _as both disappeared before his eyes. He sat in his crib, understanding nothing. Eventually he drifted into a restless sleep.

All was silent.


	2. 14 Years Later

**CHAPTER 2  
><strong>**14 Years Later…**

**i.**

He couldn't stand it, being holed up with all these unruly kids. He didn't belong here. He knew. Somehow he had always...just…known. He was different. He couldn't exactly explain _how _he was different, or how he knew. He just did. And it bugged him that no one was doing anything about it. It wasn't as if they were stupid. They knew too…

"Harry? Harry! Mr. Potter!"

The teacher's loud voice brought Harry back to the present.

She was not amused. "Mr. Potter, could you please enlighten us with the definition of blandiloquent?"

Harry sighed and stood up, as was custom when answering a superior's question.

"Speaking in a flattering or ingratiating manner, miss."

"Very good; don't let me catch you dozing off again!" she scolded.

Harry nodded and quickly sat back down. He was sick and tired of being forced to learn with dolts who couldn't tell you what 2 + 2 equaled, let alone the definition of blandiloquent. He let his mind wander…

**ii.**

"_Rectu-"_

"_Stupefy!"_

Draco Malfoy shot backwards and landed on his back, just inches away from the fireplace.

"Ow, 'Mione, do you always have to be so brutal?" he whined.

"Oh, quit complaining Draco. You know you're just mad that I beat you fair and square…again," Hermione teased.

She walked over to him, and held out her hand. He grabbed it and she helped him up off the ground.

Hermione sighed. "You're lucky, Draco. You actually get to go to a real school of wizardry! Me, I'm stuck here, day and night, practicing spells."

"Come on, you know he's only keeping you here until you're ready."

"But what about you? You've been going to school since you were eleven! How come you were ready before me?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Hermione, it was my _parents_ who decided to send me to Hogwarts when I was eleven. Not him. And really, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. You just go around to your classes, do a few spells, get yelled at once in a while, and break the rules every day. No biggie."

Hermione, however, was persistent to get her point across. "Yes, but you get to be surrounded by other kids, right? Kids like us? There's no one here for me to talk to except you and Dobby!"

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Draco took the opportunity to brush Hermione's lips with his. He hugged her close, and whispered in her ear.

"Look, I know that you want to go to school, Hermione. But he'll send you when he thinks you're ready. And trust me, looking at your progress, it should be sometime soon. I promise."

He pulled away and stared into her eyes for a moment. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. Draco gave her another quick hug, then walked away to attend to the tasks given to him that morning by his father.

**iii.**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Harry lay on his bed, staring at a picture of his mum and dad dancing in a park. He missed them so much. Now he was stuck with the Dursleys, who treated him like scum.

"BOY! Get down here and fix some tea!" Uncle Vernon called from the living room.

Harry groaned, and reluctantly got up off his bed and headed downstairs. As he waited for the tea to brew, he realized that he couldn't stay here any longer. The feeling inside him was building up until, soon, it would not be able to be controlled. As the kettle whistle blew loudly, he knew that somehow…he was going to escape. He just had no idea how.

"Go fetch the post, boy!"

When Harry returned, he handed a stack of letters to Uncle Vernon. No one had noticed that Harry was preoccupied with something a little more interesting. It was a letter addressed to him. But…who could be writing to him? He hadn't the slightest idea. He opened the letter with trembling fingers. As he read the green curly print, his eyes widened in excitement. At last. All the answers. To everything. They were finally here.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have hereby been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First term will start in September. A list of required equipment has been enclosed._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

He couldn't believe it. He was a wizard! He now knew why he always felt different, like he didn't fit in. It was perfect. He could go to Hogwarts and escape the Dursleys for a whole year, and through it all he would be learning how to do magic! It was as good a plan as any.

**iv.**

Hermione heard a sharp knock at her door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It is Wormtail, miss."

Hermione rolled her eyes, for she very much disliked Wormtail. "Yes, Wormtail, what do you want?"

"He would like to speak with you, miss."

"Oh. Very well then." Hermione got up, and followed Wormtail into the dining room.

He, Voldemort, was sitting at the head of the table, with his snake Nagini by his side.

"Yes, milord?"

"Ah, Hermione. I believe the time has come…for you to attend school at Hogwarts."

Hermione remained silent, although she could hardly contain her happiness.

"You will accompany Draco on his trip to Diagon Alley, and you will start school with him on Monday."

"Yes, milord."

"That is all."

Hermione turned and practically skipped away, hardly able to contain her excitement. She reached the door of her bedroom, when a pair of strong hands reached out and grabbed her. They turned her around, and she was face to face with Draco. He instantly planted a fiery kiss on her lips that she returned for a split second.

"I'm going!" Hermione could not hide it any longer.

"What?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm finally going Draco! He said I could accompany you when you go to Diagon Alley, and I'll be starting with you this year! Oh isn't it wonderful?"

Knowing their moment was over, Draco turned his attention to being excited for Hermione. "That's great, Hermione! I told you he would send you when you were ready. We'll be together all day long and we won't have to wait until break to see each other now."

"I know! Isn't it fantastic?" Hermione exclaimed as she flung her arms around him for a long hug.

Finally, things are going the way I want them to, Hermione thought to herself. She was about to become an official student at Hogwarts.


End file.
